Renjana
by LastMelodya
Summary: IchiRuki;—kau mencuri atensi di antara resonansi musik yang terus berepetisi, menyubtitusi konversasi yang menguar bagai monolog tak terdefinisi; aku mau konvergensi, untuk segala relasi yang belakangan terjalin secara divergensi. / AU / Special for Deathberry Challenge / RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_ _All character belong to_ _ **Tite Kubo**_ _. But this story purely mine._ _ **Gotten**_ _as themesong belong to_ _ **Slash featuring Adam Levine**_ _. Implied prompt:_ _ **rose, rose-wine, and art of renaissance**_ _._

 _ **Warning:**_ _AU, miss-typo, OOC, IchiRuki_

 _Special For Deathberry Challenge_ :*

 _Enjoy reading!_

 _ **Renjana**_

 **ren·ja·na** _n_ rasa hati yg kuat (rindu, cinta kasih, berahi, dsb)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _kau mencuri atensi di antara resonansi musik yang terus berepetisi, menyubtitusi konversasi yang menguar bagai monolog tak terdefinisi; aku mau konvergensi, untuk segala relasi yang belakangan terjalin secara divergensi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _If it can be said that it is the heart that is unchanging, then that is strength._

 _So, will you stay here with me, once again?_

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika _amber_ -nya menangkap _amethys_ t itu di antara ratusan pasang mata lainnya, Ichigo tahu ia masih mengharap netra itu berpaling padanya, hanya padanya. Untuk dia tatap lekat sepanjang hari, di sela pulasan kuas pada sela jemarinya yang menari di atas kanvas, di antara rintikan hujan dan harum petrichor yang menyambangi harinya. Netra itu selalu menyambanginya, menjadi warna favorit untuk ia lukis, menjadi objek paling indah yang ia temui.

"Jadi, kudengar kau satu-satunya pelukis beraliran realis _renaissance_ yang masih tersisa di Jepang, eh?"

Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya yang tengah terpaku pada direksi lain, ia menoleh, menatap lawan bicaranya yang menatapnya intens.

"Hm, begitulah," Ichigo menyesap _rose wine_ -nya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "kurasa tak banyak seniman yang masih mengagungkan perspektif itu. Romantisisme mengubah segalanya."

"Aa, aku mengerti," lawannya mengangguk paham. "Di abad dua puluh satu ini, segala hal disangkutpautkan dengan romantisisme. Seni seolah sudah menjadi bagian dari stereotipe kehidupan yang memuakkan. Cinta dan cinta? Ah, _suck that words_."

Ichigo menyeringai, kembali mengangkat gelasnya dan memainkannya di udara, sebelum akhirnya kembali meneguk rose wine-nya. "Jadi, kaumau aku melukis apa?"

Urahara Kisuke _—_ lawan bicara Ichigo mencondongkan tubuhnya, membisikan sesuatu yang membuat alis Ichigo semakin mengerut dalam, menangkap ketaksaan.

"Lukislah kesempurnaan menurut perspektifmu, Ichigo."

"Kau hanya menjebakku untuk mengubah aliran lukisanku menjadi romantisisme, begitu?"

Urahara menggeleng cepat, lelaki bertopi itu mengangkat tangannya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku sama sekali bukan penjilat seni yang bermuka dua. Aku benar-benar ingin kau melukis itu tetap pada sudut pandang _renaissance_ -mu. Kesempurnaan. Bukankah tema seperti itu sudah tidak asing di kalangan para seniman _renaissance_?"

"Ya, tapi aku tak menjamin kau akan memandang sama kepada perspektifku, Urahara- _san_." Si Jingga kembali menyela, masih belum yakin akan tindakannya kali ini.

Urahara tersenyum lebar, "aku tahu. Itulah mengapa kau yang kuminta, Ichigo. Karena perspektifmu selalu mengejutkan."

Ichigo mendengus. Ya, sebagai seniman yang berasal dari aliran kalangan _antimainstream_ , ia sudah biasa mendengar pernyataan itu. Realisnya tak sama dengan seniman-seniman realis pada umumnya, karena ia mengagungkan peradaban _reinassance_. Di mana lukisan-lukisannya menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan, bahkan walau aslinya tak sesempurna itu. Itulah mereka, hidup dalam bayang-bayang realis yang sebenarnya penuh kamuflase.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku kalau semuanya beres." Urahara turun dari kursi bar, merapikan setelan jas mahalnya yang sedikit kusut akibat terlalu lama duduk. "Aku akan membayarmu dengan jumlah yang menjanjikan, Tuan Kurosaki." ia mengatakan itu dengan nada rendah. Seolah hal tersebut merupakan rahasia besar yang membahayakan mereka. Ichigo hanya menyeringai, menilai bahwa klien-nya kali ini belum dapat dikatakan sebagai manusia bijak, sebab masih menganggap seniman adalah makhluk yang bekerja atas dasar materialitas.

Ketika Urahara sudah tak terlihat dari pandangannya, ia kembali membalikkan badan menghadap meja bar. Memerhatikan bartender yang tengah meracik _wine_ untuk pengunjung pub ini. Ia baru saja kembali memesan segelas _rose wine_ ketika bayangan seseorang terlihat menempati kursi kosong di sebelah Ichigo _—_ tempat di mana Urahara duduk tadi.

Segala monolog dalam kepalanya terinterupsi, pandangannya berstagnasi pada satu direksi. Penciumannya menangkap harum yang familiar, seperti sekuntum mawar merah yang hangat sekaligus penuh hawa eksotis. Sebelum indera pengecap Ichigo merealisasikan segala yang tengah tersirat di dalam benaknya, sosok itu lebih dulu menoleh. Menangkap _amber_ -nya dalam satu pandangan, memakunya di sana dalam diam. Lalu…

"Apa kabar, Ichigo?"

Renjana mengambil alih segalanya dalam diri Ichigo. Suara itu begitu ia rindukan, begitupun dengan segala hal yang ada pada gadis itu. Refleksi rasa rindu menggebu yang mencipta rasa sesak, membuat Ichigo seolah mengalami disfungsi organ pembicaranya.

Ichigo belum membuka suara, bahkan sampai gadis itu memesan minuman yang sama persis dengan miliknya pada bartender.

…

"Masih _rose wine_?"

Ucapan itu akhirnya terdengar dari pengecap Ichigo ketika bartender meletakkan dua gelas pesanan di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

Gadis di sebelahnya tersenyum. Ichigo menyadari ada yang berubah, rambutnya kini dipangkas pendek sebatas leher. Memamerkan kejenjangannya serta warna putih menggodanya.

"Begitulah. Dan kau juga?"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk _—_ tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana ia bisa berpaling dari minuman itu? Menjadi satu-satunya hal yang beberapa tahun ini ia jadikan pelarian. Satu-satunya hal _—_ tentang diri gadis itu, yang masih dapat ia kecap, ia nikmati. Walau eksistensinya tak lagi selalu beriringan dengannya. Walau ada seutas jarak yang meretas jauh di antaranya.

Tanpa disadari, gadis di sebelahnya tersenyum. Jenis senyum tulus yang sangat sulit didapatkan orang-orang di tempat seperti ini, di mana semua yang ada di dalamnya memasang topeng demi merebut eksistensi tertinggi. Kamuflase diri untuk merebut atensi menyeluruh tempat terkutuk ini. Senyum yang terus-menerus dibayangkan Ichigo dua tahun ini ketika ia kehilangan itu. Sayangnya, kali ini, _hazel_ Ichigo tak sempat menangkapnya.

"Boleh aku menanyakan kabarmu, Ichigo?" gadis itu kembali mengujar, di antara sesapan _rose wine_ di tangannya.

Ichigo tersenyum, menatap _amethyst_ itu dalam-dalam. "Kukira kau tak akan melakukannya."

Yang ditatap terkekeh kecil, gigi-gigi kecilnya yang tersusun rapi kembali memukau Ichigo. "Jadi, apa kabar, Tuan Seniman?"

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan tak pernah sebaik ini?"

"Gombal," kemudian mereka terkekeh bersama. Tawa lepas pertama dalam konversasi mereka.

"Kau tahu, walau aku seniman, aku tak akan pernah menggombal untuk hal-hal semacam ini."

Gadis di sampingnya menjawab cepat, "aku tahu." sekali lagi tersenyem lembut, "aku tahu, Ichigo."

Kemudian, keheningan menyambangi mereka. Ichigo memerhatikan gadis itu menyesap _rose wine_ -nya dengan mata terpejam, seolah menikmati setiap inci likuid berfermentasi yang memabukkan itu. Tak berubah. Tak ada yang berubah dari cara gadis itu menyesapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ingatannya berlabuh pada memori dua tahun yang lalu.

 _"Kau tahu, Ichigo? Dari segala minuman yang ada di dunia ini, jika aku diminta memilih, aku akan memilih rose wine."_

 _"Karena kau tergila-gila dengan bunga mawar?"_

 _Gadis mungil itu tertawa, menyumbangkan resonansi merdu di antara heningnya kubikel kecil kamar Ichigo, kepalanya masih bersandar nyaman pada bahu Ichigo, hangat. "Rose wine tidak berasal dari mawar. Meski kedengarannya identik dengan bunga mawar." Katanya pelan, kemudian ia melanjutkannya sambil berbisik, "rose wine mengingatkan aku padamu, memberikan kehangatan dan gairah pada waktu bersamaan setelah aku menyesapnya."_

 _"Dasar perempuan gombal." Ichigo menggumam sembari tersenyum._

 _"Gombal pun kau tetap cinta."_

 _Ichigo tersenyum, kepala jingganya menoleh ke arah gadisnya, bibirnya mulai mencari-cari landasan menghangatkan yang mencipta gairah di antara hening yang menyenangkan._

 _"Apa rasanya … seperti ini ketika kau … menyesap rose wine-mu?" Ichigo berbisik di antara cumbuannya, membuat gadis di dalam dekapannya menggeliat pelan, tersenyum di atas bibir Ichigo._

 _Kalau seperti ini, Ichigo tak bisa menahan lagi._

 _"Rukia, kapan kau akan menjawab lamaranku?" ia kembali berbisik, kecupannya berhenti di sudut bibir gadis itu._

 _Mereka tak melakukan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat, jari-jemari mungil Rukia merenggut erat ujung kemeja yang dipakai Ichigo. Matanya terpejam ketika ia menjawab._

 _"Kalau mawar merah di kebun belakang rumahku sudah mekar sempurna."_

 _Nyatanya, Rukia keburu pergi bahkan sebelum mawar-mawar itu menampilkan kuncupnya._

Fokus Ichigo kembali pada realitasnya. Segala ingatannya tentang Rukia kembali berputar di otaknya.

Bukankah ini tak wajar, ketika dua tahun yang lalu gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa pesan dengan segala renjana yang menguar tanpa ampun, dan kini, ketika mereka kembali bertemu, mereka bertingkah seperti tak ada hal yang terjadi di antara mereka sebelumnya?

Demi Tuhan, ia sudah menunggu detik-detik seperti ini, segala bayangan serta imajinisasinya ketika ia kembali bertemu gadis itu adalah mengurungnya, tak membiarkan gadis itu kembali lepas hingga ia mengatakan alasan logis atas segala hal yang telah ia perbuat. Meninggalkannya. Tanpa pesan. Ia akan mendesak Rukia, meminta alasan terbaik yang bisa gadis itu ujarkan agar memuaskan rasa kegundahan dan kesakitannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

…tapi mengapa melakukan semua itu begitu sulit?

Ketika Rukia kembali, yang dirasakannya hanyalah gelembung rasa yang seolah akan meledak dari dalam dadanya. Tapi tetap saja, ia bungkam. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kudengar, lukisanmu memenangkan _World of Renaissance Art_ di Paris beberapa waktu lalu?"

Ichigo menahan diri agar tak melonjak kegirangan karena Rukia mengetahui informasi tersebut. "Hm, ya."

" _Best congrats_ , Tuan Seniman."

"Darimana kau … tahu? Kukira kau hilang ditelan bumi dua tahun in _—_ ugh, sial. Tidak, tentu saja kautahu. Kau memang selalu tahu yang tak dapat kujangkau, Rukia."

Rukia menoleh, kini matanya menatap redup senyum Ichigo yang mengecut. "Aku tahu perkembanganmu dua tahun ini, Ichigo. Aku selalu tahu…"

"Dan aku tak pernah tahu lagi segalanya tentangmu dua tahun ini, bukan begitu?"

Udara panas menyengat. Mesin pendingin seolah tak berfungsi di antara gelombang musik bertempo cepat serta gabungan gelombang suara di sana-sini. Tapi, segalanya tak mampu menyembunyikan betapa dinginnya kalimat Ichigo barusan.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya secara bertahap, Ichi _—_ "

" _—_ aku memang tak akan pernah mengerti dirimu, Rukia."

Rukia berhenti berbicara, Ichigo meneruskan.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu. Kau … kau satu-satunya hal yang membuatku…" Ichigo berhenti, mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Pertahanannya pecah. "Kau satu-satunya hal yang membuatku gila, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia melebarkan netra, merefleksikan bayang-bayang putus asa dalam raut wajah Ichigo.

Gadis itu … gadis itu memang seperti bunga mawar. Menyembunyikan duri yang misterius. Yang tak akan bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang orang-orang yang mendambanya. Ichigo merasa seperti orang-orang itu ketika Rukia pergi. Ia sungguh percaya tentang rasa cintanya ketika mereka menjalin kasih, Ichigo mengira ia sudah mampu melihat keseluruhan kelopak mawar itu. Tanpa ia sadari, setiap mawar memang berduri.

"Ichigo _—_ tidak, dengarkan aku dulu," Rukia menyeru, dengan suara hampir tercekat. Sepasang netra indahnya kini berkaca-kaca.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apa mawar di kebun belakangmu sudah mekar, kau tahu?"

Rukia menggeleng, sebelah tangannya kini merenggut jas hitam Ichigo. Merenggut seolah-olah hati Ichigo akan kembali terenggut bersamanya. Ia menggumam pelan, "itulah, itulah mengapa aku kembali … Ichigo."

Sang Lelaki Jingga akhirnya mengangkat wajah, menatap wajah basah Rukia dalam diam. Hazel-nya meneliti sangsi, masih merasa ketaksaan tak terdefinisi yang ia takuti. Tapi, renggutan di jasnya semakin mengerat, membuat Ichigo merasa, gadis ini kembali meyerahkan diri. Untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

"Mawarnya sudah mekar sejak setahun yang lalu."

 _"Rukia, kapan kau akan menjawab lamaranku?"_

 _"Kalau mawar merah di kebun belakang rumahku sudah mekar sempurna."_

…

Rukia pergi karena Hisana _—_ kakak perempuannya yang tervonis sirosis. Saat itu, Byakuya _—_ kakak ipar Rukia yang juga merupakan rival Ichigo di masa-masa _High School_ memboyong mereka semua ke London, di mana Hisana akan menjalani pengobatannya di sana. Semuanya serba mendadak. Rukia tak diberi kesempatan untuk menemui atau sekadar menghubungi Ichigo. Di samping itu, kekhawatirannya pada saudara tunggalnya itu seolah-olah mengikis rasa khawatirnya pada Ichigo. Dan yang terparah adalah, ketika pada akhirnya Hisana meninggal setahun kemudian. Duka yang mendalam membuat Rukia tak mementingkan lagi segala urusan pribadinya. Ia terpuruk dalam duka bersama Byakuya. Berusaha menyembuhkannya sendiri hingga akhirnya, sebulan yang lalu, ketika ia mendatangi festival bunga di London, ia melihat bunga mawar. Dan seketika itu juga, memori Ichigo segera memenuhi segala pikiran dan otaknya.

Bagi Rukia, tak ada alasan lagi untuk ia menetap di London. Ia tak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cocok di sana. Selain itu, tempat itu hanya akan membuat Rukia mengingat segala kenangan-kenangan terakhir bersama Hisana. Mempersulit penyembuhan dukanya.

Maka, dengan berbagai harapan _—_ yang menempatkan bertemu Ichigo di prioritas pertamanya, ia menguarkan ide untuk kembali ke Jepang pada Byakuya.

Ajaibnya, _Nii-sama_ -nya itu menyetujui. Mungkin karena Byakuya juga tak ingin terus mengingat kenangan tragis tentang Hisana di sana.

Dan di sinilah Rukia sekarang. Kembali ke Jepang, menempati rumah lamanya di pusat kota Karakura. Mencoba untuk kembali merengkuh lelaki terkasihnya yang hilang dalam kehidupannya dua tahun belakangan.

Langkahnya statis, seiring dengan langkah jenjang di sebelahnya. Keheningan mencipta suasana yang menyesakkan. Aroma bunga mawar menusuk penciuman Ichigo, ia tak tahu berasal dari mana aroma yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Dari mawar-mawar merah mekar yang tumbuh di sekelilingnya, atau dari tubuh gadis itu. Harumnya sama saja. Harum yang familiar.

"Aku _—_ aku minta maaf. Aku tak tahu lagi harus menebus semuanya dengan apa. Maaf. Untuk segala rasa sakit yang kutinggalkan padamu di sini, Ichigo…"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat dari tengah malam. Angin malam berembus semakin menusuk-nusuk pigmen kulit putih Rukia. Gadis itu terdiam, masih menunggu respon dari lelaki di sampingnya.

Ichigo menghela napas, segala perasaannya berakumulasi menjadi satu, menyubtitusi segala hal yang tak pasti, meski ketaksaan masih menghampiri.

Lalu … ia bisa apa? Ia hanya Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang laki-laki yang sudah terlanjur menambatkan hati pada gadis di sampingnya. Yang tak bisa mengindikasi rasa lain selain segala rasa yang menguar dalam rongga dadanya. _Hazel_ -nya kembali menatap pada mawar-mawar merah di kebun pribadi milik Rukia ini. Ada sekitar 4x5 dari seluruh tanah pijakan yang ditumbuhi mawar-mawar itu, semuanya mekar. Membentuk kesatuan estetika yang memanjakan mata, baik mata telanjang atau bahkan pemilik mata seni sekalipun. Langit malam yang gelap tak menyembunyikan eksistensinya, merah itu tetap menyala, eksotis dan memabukkan bagai racun yang manis.

Lalu, ia menoleh, menatap dalam-dalam mata Rukia yang masih berpendar sayu. Satu pertanyaan kembali merasuki otaknya, apa tujuan gadis itu membawanya ke sini? Kepada himpunan mawar merah yang merekah sempurna dan menguarkan aroma menggoda. Apa … setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya Rukia menjawab lamarannya?

Apa setelah segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi hal itu masih berlaku?

Belum sempat semua hal itu terjawab, Ichigo menarik Rukia merapat padanya, meraih pinggang ramping gadis itu dengan harapan bahwa ia juga mampu menarik segala perasaan Rukia kembali padanya. Lelaki itu mengunci, memejamkan mata dan kembali mencari-cari kehangatan familiar yang telah lama hilang. Bibir Ichigo tertempel di rahang gadis itu, diam di sana untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya mulai mengecup kecil, meraup segala aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Tetap di sini, jangan pergi lagi."

Bibir itu akhirnya berpindah ke atas bibir ranum Rukia, memagutnya dengan perlahan dan dalam. Ia dapat merasakan napas Rukia dalam dirinya, kulit mereka yang saling bergesekkan, juga bibir manis Rukia yang meninggalkan gelenyar rasa _rose wine_ yang menghangatkan sekaligus menggairahkan. Ichigo tak berkata apa-apa pada Rukia, ia tak ingin gadis itu tahu bahwa sulit baginya untuk mencintai entitas lain ketika cinta itu sendiri hanya memilih gadis itu.

Rukia merasakan sebelah tangan Ichigo naik ke tengkuknya, menariknya semakin dekat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Senyumnya mengembang, perasaannya akhirnya membuncah, dan Rukia menyerah. Ia ikut mengangkat tangannya, mengaitnya erat pada sekeliling leher Ichigo, menyambut segala rasa yang kembali ditawarkan Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" ia mendesah di antara napasnya yang terengah, Ichigo belum melepaskannya. "Sudah lama aku menyimpan kata-kata ini, untuk keajaiban seperti ini."

Lelaki itu tak merespon, masih tetap melayangkan kecupan-kecupan lembut di sekeliling wajah Rukia. Tapi ia tahu, Ichigo mendengarkannya.

"Aku menerima lamaranmu."

Dan kontak intim itu seketika terhenti. Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan biner melebar, seolah mendengar sesuatu yang tak akan mungkin terjadi.

Rukia hanya terus tersenyum, hingga rasanya tak ingin berhenti. Bukan keputusan sulit melontarkan tiga kata itu, sebenarnya. Bahkan Rukia merencanakan kata-kata itu seharusnya terlontar jauh sebelum saat ini. Ketika mawar-mawar itu mekar untuk pertama kalinya, seperti janji yang ia tanamkan pada Ichigo. Hanya saja, takdir berkata lain.

"Jangan diam saja, bodoh!" Senyum Rukia melebar, violetnya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Katakan sesuatu."

Ichigo hanya menggeleng dan merengkuh tubuh gadis itu sekali lagi. Meniadakan jarak yang sempat meretas. Jawaban itu, jawaban yang telah ia tunggu hingga ia hampir menyerah. Rukia … gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tak terdefinisikan, yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah gagasan melintasi otaknya. Ia teringat Urahara Kisuke yang ia temui malam tadi.

"Rukia." Ichigo menahan senyum, berusaha untuk menularkan gagasan itu pada gadisnya.

"Hm?"

"Jadilah modelku."

Rukia melepaskan rengkuhan Ichigo, kali ini ganti giliran ia yang menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Untuk apa?"

Ichigo tak membiarkan jarak berlama-lama meretas mereka, maka ia kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, "untuk lukisanku. Jadilah Monalisa-ku, Rukia."

Jika Leonardi Da Vinci memiliki Monalisa sebagai representasi kesempurnaan seni _renaissance_ -nya,

ia memiliki Kuchiki Rukia dalam hal itu.

"Dasar Tuan Seniman penggombal _—_ "

" _—_ Rukia."

Suara dingin itu mengejutkan keduanya, membuat mereka dengan terpaksa melepaskan kontak fisik yang begitu nyaman dirasa. Tubuh Rukia merinding seketika, ia melupakan satu fakta bahwa ia kini berada di teritori rumahnya. Yang juga berarti berada di teritori wilayah _Nii-sama_ -nya.

Ichigo juga sedikit tersentak, terlebih ketika melihat sosok itu secara utuh. Melihatnya di malam selarut ini menimbulkan euforia seperti melihat makhluk halus yang berkeliaran, pikir Ichigo kebas.

"Yo, Byakuya."

Lelaki oranye itu memberanikan diri menyapa di antara kegugupannya. Baiklah, Byakuya memang rivalnya, ada banyak sekali hal yang membuat Ichigo membenci pribadi lelaki itu. Tapi, kali ini, sepertinya ia harus berdamai dengannya. Sejak dulu, Byakuya memang menjadi salah satu lintasan terjal dalam relasinya dengan Rukia.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Kurosaki?"

Yang ditanya menghela napas pelan, sudah tak ada waktu untuk mengelak. Ia meraih tangan Rukia yang masih terlihat gugup, membawanya melangkah bersama ke hadapan Byakuya.

"Byakuya, kurasa kita perlu bicara," ujar Ichigo pelan.

Byakuya menatapnya dingin, mencoba memberikan pandangan menolak pada tatapan itu. "Jika ini menyangkut Rukia, tidak ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu, Kurosaki."

Ichigo mendesah frustrasi. "Sayangnya, ini memang tentang hal itu."

"Pergi. Kau tak tahu tata karma dalam bertamu, Kurosaki Ichigo? Kupikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertamu di kediaman orang."

Rukia berusaha menarik Ichigo, berbisik pelan dalam telinganya, "Ichigo, tak apa, pulanglah dulu. Aku … aku akan berbicara dengan _Nii-sama_."

"Tidak. Tidak setelah kau menerima lamaranku, Rukia."

Gadis itu hanya menghela napas lelah. Jika seperti ini, Ichigo sama saja seperti Byakuya yang keras kepala. Ichigo seharusnya tahu sifat Byakuya, jika langsung diterjang, kakak iparnya itu semakin sulit diluluhkan.

"Percayalah padaku, Rukia. _It's work_." Senyumnya licik. Rukia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Namun, ia tak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti Ichigo dan memercayakan semuanya pada lelaki tercintanya itu.

Biarlah, selama ini menyangkut kebaikan dirinya dan lelaki itu, Rukia tahu ia tak akan bisa mencegahnya. Lagipula, ia tahu, di antara kebekuan hati Byakuya itu, lelaki sehangat Ichigo pasti mampu meluluhkannya.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Menatap mawar-mawar merahnya yang kini terlihat lebih indah. Kali ini, tak akan ada perasaan sesak yang muncul ketika ia menatapnya. Karena janji mawarnya telah ditepati.

Ya, yang terpenting adalah, kini segalanya telah kembali terajut sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 _He has never changed, ever since the beginning and his firmness was… for me… for everybody…_

 _I will always stay with you, forever._

 **.**

 **.**

Sayup-sayup, di antara kontemplasinya, Rukia mendengar ucapan Ichigo pada Byakuya.

"Byakuya, dengar, ini menyangkut tentang hidupku dan Rukia."

"Tutup mulutmu, Ichigo."

"Tidak akan."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Astaga, Byakuya, tidakkah sekalipun kauberpikir ingin menjadi seorang … Paman?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _YOU ARE SO DEAD KUROSAKI_."

 **.**

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **Author's note** : Ditutup dengan _ending_ yang asdfghjkl xD btw, percakapan Ichi Byakuya itu terinspirasi dari salah satu _meme chat conversation_ Ichigo dan Byakuya yang pernah di- _share_ di sebuah grup IchiRuki. Saya nggak tahu siapa yang buat, maka dari itu maaf kalau tidak menyebutkan disclaimer *sungkem*

Nah, _finally_ bisa ikutan _challenge_ ini untuk pertama kalinya :'3 mungkin _penname_ saya juga masih terlihat asing, ya, hueheh. Karena saya memang baru menulis satu cerita di fandom ini sebelumnya (jadi ini yang kedua). Jadi, mohon maaf kalau ada hal-hal yang tidak berkenan, dan … salam kenal^^

Mengenai tiga unsur prompt-nya, semoga masih masuk, ya :'3 saya memakai mawar untuk bunganya, _rose wine_ untuk minumannya, dan aliran seni yang digeluti Ichigo untuk unsur _renaissance_ -nya. Dan themesong-nya lagu Gotten yang dibawakan Slash featuring lelaki kesayangan saya, Mas Adam Levine xP kalau mau denger lagunya sambil baca ceritanya, boleh banget :3 oh ya, ada _quote_ dari _anime_ -nya juga yang saya kutip. Pasti kelihatan x)

 _And lastly, mind to give some review and constructive critism? Thank you_ :')

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
